


Movies

by HS_Killjam



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, big hero 6 mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You surprise visit Mark when you finally got a copy of Big Her 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to work on something short so I wrote this up. Hope you like it

You never expected to become great friends with a famous youtuber. Mark was someone who you loved and he loved you back. You never seem to have a dull moment with the guy, things were just too exciting and fun for it to be boring. Though, you were a bit on the short side, that only got him to love you even more.

“Mark!” You called out as you entered his place. You decided to do a surprise visit on the big guy. 3 seconds later, Mark was yelling back at you saying he was going to be down there in a sec. He must of been editing or something like that. As you calmly waited, you took off your shoes and placed your shoulder bag down beside them. Unexpectedly, Mark somehow sneaked up behind you as you were removing your shoes and pulled you in a big bear hug.

“Damn it Mark!” you playfully yelled at him as he was spinning you around. “put me down!”

“Never!” Mark yelled back at you happily, giggling as he did so.

“Mark I’m serious put me down” you tried to put a serious tune in your speech, but you can’t help but to a laugh a little at the current situation.

“Just a little longer (Y/N)?” You could feel he was doing his baby eyes.

“Mark” you told him in a stern voice.

“Fiiiiiine” Mark groaned and placed you back on the floor. You sighed in relief after his arms left you and spinned 180 degrees to face the loveable man.

“Thank you” You finally gave him a proper hug you wanted. He happily hugged back. “Bet you didn’t expect me to come in today”

“Nope I did not” Mark replied, pulling away from the hug. When did so, you gave him a playful punch. “Hey what was that for?!”

“That’s for surprising me with that hug” Mark giggled at that statement.

“I had to it was a perfect opportunity!” Mark said with enthusiasm. You get what he was saying, and to be honest, you would have done the same thing to him if you had the opportunity.

“Well, now that’s over, time to explain the real reason why I’m here” You picked up a CD case from your side bag and showed it to Mark. “I finally got my hands on a Big Hero 6 CD and I wanted to watch it with you, if you have the time of course”

“Hell yeah I’ll watch Big Hero 6 with you! I just need to finish up a video and upload it and then we can fire up the popcorn!” He got jumpy and ran back to his computer. You walked behind him, humming happily.

 

Its been awhile since you first arrived and Mark finally posted a new video to youtube for all his fans to enjoy. You popped the CD in the disk drive and grabbed a bowl of buttery popcorn. Mark was already seated on the couch, waiting for you finish up what you were doing.

“You all comfy there?” Mark asked once you sat down beside him.

“Yeb, but its a bit cold. Do you have a blanket I could borrow?” You looked towards him while the movie started. A smirk grew on his face, and you knew he came up with an idea that would surprise you.

“Get over here!” Mark grabbed you and pulled you over to him to cuddle up, causing you to go in a fit of giggles and laughing.

“Mark not again!”

“But you’re so cute, how do you expect me to resist from hugging you” Mark

kissed your forehead, making you blush a little.  

“Mark please I want to watch the movie, we can kiss each other later” You plead, trying to focus on what’s happening on the screen.

“You promise” Mark asked. You noded your head yes. “Pinkie promise” he raised his pinkie up.

“Yes Mark, I pinkie promise you” You joined your pinkie with his and did a little shake to sign the deal. When that was done, Mark hugged you close to him to keep you warm. It worked, and you were able to watch the movie in comfort. 


End file.
